Kamen Rider SEGA (Series)
Kamen Rider SEGA is a franchise in the mind of Kamen Keyblade Duelist, that follows the adventures/misadventures of a person who would take on the mantle of Kamen Rider SEGA, a video game-themed Kamen Rider who was based after the SEGA consoles and characters, as he battled against the evil forces of the Alternative Intelligence (A.I.) and their monsters that are usually formed when corrupted unofficial cheat codes sent by the AI are used by unsuspecting gamers; these monsters are referred to as the CPUs, or Corrupting Processor Units. It is also the armor primarily used by KKD's OC Takeshi Narumi in his travels across the globe. This section will attempt to summarize what exactly happens within each continuity as it relates to SEGA in the multiple realities he appears in. Kamen Rider SEGA (The Original Fanfic) Rider Beginnings This is where the concept of SEGA truly began. As a story, it was initially going to be one of the few stories that KKD wrote as a regular story for one franchise, however the concepts used within seemed too much like a crossover of sorts despite his attempts at originality, so he just stuck it as a crossover between Kamen Rider and Game X-Overs in general. The story kicks off with telling the readers that the worlds within the videos games aren't creations of the companies, but rather digital retellings of events that happened in alternate realities where they occurred. The reason being the game designers discovering these via some strange portals that appeared, and used these window to observe the stories as they used their developing technology to portray them, hence why the various console and handheld games seem to improve in quality over time. However, there is one force that most people never counted on, three strange cloaked figures who called themselves the AI (or Alternate Intelligence as stated above). Just as the human in game companies observed their various worlds, they have been observing theirs. Then, with a burst of energy, they prepare the world in question for their imminent takeover. We cut to a small college where two young Japanese-American students were relaxing after a long day of classes. These two were Watanabe Shinji and Smith Kenichi (better known as Ken in the states). When the power surge that prepared the world for the arrival of the AI, it caused a blackout that somehow fried up Shinji's Dreamcast. He takes the console to a game shop hoping to get it repaired. What he didn't expect was for his childhood friend Luna to be working there at the time. Being friends, she agrees to get the system repaired. Some time after, Shinji witnesses a monster (The Tiny CPU) attacking the town and is in shock. Instinctively, like most people, Shinji freaks out at first and hides back in the reapir shop, unwittingly finding his way into the secret HQ of Sega's real operations. There, he was greeted by the leader of this branch, Takahasi Akio, alongside Luna before he gave Shinji the exposition behind Sega's operations as a video game company. Turns out, they were among the first to discover these worlds via these speical portals, but are unable to use them for fear of losing some members. Instead, they create video games to retell the events they witness (along with other companies down the line) and construct a means to stop anything that could come to their world and potentially destroy them: the SEGADriver, which was revealed to Shinji's Dreamcast modified via the plans they had. Sega already had the plans, but somehow, they couldn't use any of the consoles they made initially due to lack of certain aspects. It was later revealed that two factors were involved for this driver and its primary wielder. 1. There were residual energies from the power surge remaining in the console, allowing it to survive the experiments. 2. Shinji was the one who had the last contact with the device when the surge occured, causing the system to function only for him. Getting over-ambitious, Shinji charged out with the SEGADriver, without knowing how it functioned. Luna rushed out to help him, and Shinji quickly rushed in to fight as SEGA. Yet due to his lack of experience, the SEGA armor granted him codes for the Dreamcast controller-shaped wrist computer in order to access powers that can aid him in combat. Shinji defeats the CPU, but finds out Ken was the poor host for the beast, and yet the CPU is now out of control due to how long he had possessed Ken and without the host he has gone feral. Short and simple, Shinji dashes out and gains an upgrade for his already existing motorcycle, allowing him to use it in combat against the CPUs. He defeats the CPU and later gets Ken to join the team while Luna ends up having joined them in college. In order to combat the CPUs, Shinji got the help from Sega and his friends through emotional support and through the devices used. However, early on, it is revealed that the cartridges were more for test runs of the SEGADriver, and as such prove useless against stronger foes later on. This is later remedied by restoring the function to use actual discs within the driver when in its driver form. This later allowed him to use special upgrade discs that would alter his armor form based on a character coded in the disc, and obtain that character's powers. He was able to obtain forms based off of Sonic's friends Tails and Knuckles, each form granting him flight and power respectively while his base Sonic form focused on speed. However, the battles led to Shinji trying out combinations of discs, the most stable of which was his Trinity form, equal to that of Agito, it balanced out the powers of his base Sonic, Flight, and Power forms. Other discs granted him unique abilities such as Vectorman letting him gain elasticity, Ecco the Dolphin allowing to emit sonic blasts, and NiGHTS letting him shapeshift. Some of these discs tended to fade into obscurity like the games they were based on as SEGA used them for one battle based on the monsters, however the discs that granted him powers of Sonic characters stayed, seeing as the franchise is alive today and still kicking, thus it was the same for these discs. It would be these powers he would use the most against the CPUs since they were the ones he was most familiar with. Most of the Corrupted Processor Units sent early on were created by codes sent from the AI member known as Yons who at first glance looks like a member of Organization XIII with his black cloak. To emphasize this, all of the monsters he created are based around characters from Playstation games. Ironically, for his personality, Yons turned out to be none other than the most powerful of his group of monsters: the Kratos CPU. Naturally, over his continued defeats, Yons decided to take matters into his own hands. Since the AI are considerably more powerful than their CPU grunts, and rightfully so, Shinji gets his butt handed to him in their first multiple fights. However, it is here that another player joins the game. Here Comes a New Challenger During the tenth fight against Yons and another of his CPUs (which SEGA still defeats despite getting pummeled by Yons), he is soon blasted by a new arrival. This rider, wearing an outfit that would resemble Accel merged with Den-O Sword form with the palette of Nintendo's console library up until the Gamecube, was none other than the famous company Nintendo's solution to the crisis where SEGA seems to fail, appropriately naming him Kamen Rider Nintendo. Now Nintendo as a rider was different from SEGA in other was; the costume was not meant to invoke the skills of one character from a library of hundreds, but simply shows off the consoles as the makers of the armor were more popular and successful than those who made SEGA (by this, Nintendo was around longer and made a better name for themselves, so merchandise was easily recognizable, while Sega had to rely on the characters in order to gain some solid ground in video games). To further separate him from SEGA, Nintendo doesn't even bother with the form change and shots out game titles into a Game Boy-like device strapped to his wrist, granting him a power-ups and weapons from the game he mention whether it is the Fire Flower from Mario, to the bow and arrows used by Pit from Kid Icarus. While these aren't as powerful as fully accessing one character from the games, this does allow Nintendo to utilize what is truly needed on the fly. As such, with Nintendo's arrival, Yons finally began to weaken in his power over Earth, and Nintendo introduced himself to be known as Sato Eiji, a man who signed up to be a rider for the exact opposite reasons than Shinji did. While Shinji genuinely wanted to help people not caring what he got in return as he was fine with life and being an otaku, Eiji simply wanted to know when he got his next paycheck, and being a Kamen Rider let him vent out his anger while providing him with a job just to live through life, and this narrowmindedness prevented him from analysizing his opponents as much as Shinji and his team did. Most of the time, he would simply charge in when he felt the opportunity was the best to benefit him and Nintendo as they wanted to one-up their rivals in Sega. However, this led to some failures against some eventual tougher opponents. Examples would usually occur based on the opponents, including the newer Nintendo-based CPUs were being sent in by their red-cloaked master, Dentonin. Speaking of the AI member, Eiji seems to have heard of him before, and is even more rash against his monsters. More often than not whenever the name was brought up, Eiji seemed to kick into a rage mode, not even bothering to activate a power-up and even forgetting about the money as if he was more fueled by vengeance than profit. Sure enough, Dentonin revealed he was the same CPU who killed Eiji's family: the Ganondorf CPU. Much to his dismay, Nintendo had to team up with SEGA on more than one occassion when Dentonin came to town. The team-up would happen usually when one CPU upgraded to the next level and Dentonin steps in, way more often than Yons did when his monsters got started. In the end, the two riders were able to use their skill more effectively against Dentonin as they saw his style was more predictable than Yons with his gloating, or with Nintendo instantly jumping on the bandwagon with something video game related to make a buck. However this team-up of the riders and temporary alliance of the companies seemed to be leaving some of Shinji's friends in the dust. First Female Gaming Rider With the concept of being left out, Luna considers leaving the group while Ken still remains supportive. Eventually, Dentonin himself upgrades to a somewhat higher level when he summoned up two CPUs whose abilities would both comliment his own as well as prevent Nintendo from using the powers associated with the Legend of Zelda games. Indeed, Dentonin the Ganondorf CPU created a Link and Zelda CPUs to create his version of the Triforce hoping to become unstoppable. Typically, Eiji charges in out of rage and ignoring Shinji's advice, getting his butt handed to him in the process. Then Luna makes a drastic move... she gets yet another gaming company involved; one with enough tech to make their own console driver, but has enough footing with Sega and Nintendo to be able to hopefully find a middle ground. And so, we get introduced to the newest player: Playstation, the first female rider, who just so happens to be Luna herself. Instead of relying on discs for full powers or power-ups for short bursts, Playstation has a unique weapon that allows her to channel a type of downloading energy so she can judge how much power from one game or character is required, and which powers exactly are needed. It also helped that when she actually needed specific powers, she could assign the summoning or activating of these powers to anyone of her four DLPs or DownLoad Ports around her wrists and ankles with the Playstation face buttons on them. Playstation/Luna acts as a balance between the two pre-existing riders. With SEGA as the otaku who wanted to help anyone as best as he could and Nintendo as the money-grubbing vengeance-fueled douche, Playstation was a slap of reality and the one with the best knowledge of the enemies actually being able to analyze the CPUs or already having prior knowledge based on the forms they took. She also serves as a peacemaker in a sense between Shinji and Eiji, appropriate. Yet, when there was peace at last, Dentonin ups his game by merging his Link and Zelda CPUs into himself fully completeing his makeshift Triforce and going even more berserk with it. Oddly, niether Playstation nor Nintendo have the means of stopping Dentonin. Instead, SEGA gets his first DLC for his existing forms via seven discs that instead of entering his body, merge with his armor after he hits a code into his wrist-controller seven times, thus summoning SEGA's Super Form, resembling the form of the same name used by Sonic. This power is able to be transfered temporarily to Playstation and Nintendo, and they use the chance to kill off Dentonin for good. Gekijouban Kamen Rider SEGA: Special Stage Xbox In this part that could both easily be a part of the main plot yet at the same time be within an alternate reality seeing as these events actually occur after Dentonin's defeat and the first events and battle that kicks this off actually occurs in the series after this "movie" is over, but they aren't even brought up once after the fact. Dentonin somehow survived the blast Super SEGA gave him, and the blue cloaked member and most powerful member of the AI, Esag, is disappointed in Dentonin and Yons for their failures. So, Esag decided to take matters into his own hands and sends a Vectorman CPU and a Scorpion CPU (from Mortal Kombat) alongside Yons and Dentonin for one final push against the riders. As the riders were finally settling down with some games, even Eiji joining in for the fun for once, the attack begins. Now here is where lack of analysis fails Eji but the fact that they do have it supports the other riders. Playstation took on the Vectorman CPU, forcing it to heat up the entire battle as Eiji rushed head-on at the Scorpion CPU, only to get wounded rather quickly and for Eiji to express his shock. See, when Eiji signed on, most of the monsters at the time were created based off of characters from games the were at the most rated T, so Nintendo didn't have the hindsight to develop the features into the Nintendo armor to handle M-rated characters (which works considering most M-rated games early on in Nintendo's history were forced to family friendly levels thus being not as effective as the other installments were). So naturally SEGA used his own abilities to outmanuever the Scorpion CPU, and even attempts to use a new experimental "Shadow" disc in his driver, but it drives him into a Super Dark mode and go on an absolute rampage, even if the CPUs were destroyed quickly and it brought about the fast ends to Yons and Dentonin. It took a while, but some light-based shots from Playstation forced SEGA back to normal with the realization that he had to find a way to get this Shadow disc under control. Witnessing the defeat of Yons and Dentonin, Esag was enraged until a new CPU approached him: the Master Chief CPU, representing the newest AI member to replace the others as he wore a green cloak; this guy was named Fortimocs. Esag saw much more potential than Yons and Dentonin had, and is willing to work with him, even combining code so as to create hybrid CPUs more powerful than the riders could handle, and it works. The next time Shinji, Eiji, and Luna go out, the three get demolished too easily. However, this is quickly halted by the arrival of a fourth rider, claiming to be the perfection of gaming riders: Kamen Rider Xbox as created by the Microsoft company that just got into the video game business. This rider looked more or less like a green and black knight with bug eyes behind the grill of the visor, but he used a balance of medieval with swords and the accuracy of the guns for a more modern touch, able to damage the CPU with two slashes and finished it with one blast. The man underneath proves himself to be known as Kawaguchi Hayata, a man well-known for being a big businessman, but was also said to have a big heart towards people. For a while the trio of existing riders accepts him, but get suspicious when he's gone for some fights only to pop up when the monster leaves. It doesn't take a genius to find out that there's the stench of double-crossing in the house as Xbox turns out to be none other than the new AI member Fortimocs who had disguised himself as a human and hijacked the prototype belt before it could get the program meant for it to bond to only human DNA and used it himself under Esag's command. Yet, despite this even with Esag coming out to confirm this, Fortimocs soon revealed he had his own plan to take the world for himself by any means necessary. The riders do what they could to stop Fortimocs' plans, even with SEGA gaining control over the Shadow disc granting him the Shadow form related to the Sonic franchise. Despite this, the riders failed to stop Fortimocs from killing Esag himself as he grows beyond control, even to the point where he mutates to where he is invincible. Playstation pulls a rather risky move and summons the powers of the game Chrono Trigger, which has been approved for both Playstation and Nintendo, but Sega never released the game so they thought it'd be too risky on Shinji. However, he takes the risk anyway as the three travel to the past to a point in Microsoft's HQ where the prototype Xbox-driver was being built. Here, they encounter Fortimocs before he even met up with Esag, thus giving them the chance to stop the Master Chief CPU before he could follow through with his plans. SEGA goes Super again and gives Playstation and Nintendo actual Super forms as well, giving Fortimocs more than he could chew. The young CPU was defeated easily, changing history around them until they reached the point just before their final battle against Yons and Dentonin. Sword in the Stone Now this is where the plot takes a whole new spin on things. In this alternate reality where Fortimocs is killed before he makes a major impact on the plot, the riders kill off Yons and Dentonin like in the movie, but this time with no new assistance, Esag believes it is time to make a tactical retreat throughout the multiverse to make sure they don't locate the hideout he and the rest of the AI formed. However, with the last battle it becomes clear that Esag is the most powerful and seems to have the most knowledge on the riders since he was watching their bouts the entire time. So, it is up to them to follow him and defeat him, but not without one last note from Akio. There was rumor from other worlds that there was a sword that possessed so much power that it easily could wipe out armies with a single blow if charged enough. Yet the only way it could gain the energy was from traveling amongst the worlds, which our heroes would have to do to find it and Esag before he could reassemble the AI somehow with new CPUs to replace Yons and Dentonin. So, the riders agree to take off to the gaming worlds, ready to locate the items in question. However, CPUs still attack them until they managed to locate the sword, which looked like Cloud's buster sword when they found it. Seems like with Arthur's Excalibur, only a chosen one is meant to wield it, yet when each of the riders alone try to pull it out, it remains stuck. Then, when Shinji tries one last time, the others help pull it out as well, thus releasing the sword and proving it had to be chosen "ones" that it referred to. This sword soon gains the appearance with all of all gaming consoles to show that it stands the test of time. However, the riders don't use it for not knowing how to operate it and out of fear something crazy may happen. SEGA, however, dares to take the risk by placing his SEGADriver into the base of the blade, causing him to transform and increase in power, becoming the unstoppable Mega form, granting the current wearer golden armor with pieces representing every gaming console in history, and in SEGA's case spikes his helmet quills like he would entering Super form. Yet, somehow, Esag managed to summon mindless versions of the other AI members before the heroes found it bringing on an assault. SEGA, however, uses the Mega form to easily take down the AI clones and even the higher ranking CPUs that Esag sent out. Yet, on the way, whenever Esag came around, Shinji noticed something off about the AI's last surviving member. I am Your Father! As the battles raged on, Shinji noticed Esag did something that no other CPU or AI member actually did: bleed. After all, most were just data consuming people to the point that the data was the main physical form. If that was the case, why would the biggest bad have blood? That was something the trio of Gaming Riders attempted to piece together throughout their travels of the various game worlds. At the same time, Esag begins to have flashbacks he did not remember as a CPU, including actually being friendly to Shinji. The more often these occurred, the less likely they were to be mere coincidence. At the same time, Akio manages to give the Gaming Riders information about Shinji's father, piece by piece, mostly due to odd issues with signal between the worlds, leaving the riders to their own devices to piece this puzzle together. This, however, would have to be put aside, however, as Esag somehow managed to obtain a hostage: a man by the surname of Hashimoto. When they later find the two, it is discovered that Hashimoto is actually Luna's birth father. Reasons for not knowing him was because Luna was adopted at a very young age as Hashimoto couldn't pay for her care. But that was not the only surprise in store for the riders. As their bout with Esag went on, Shinji felt Esag's fighting style was actually familiar to him. It turns out, Shinji's own father had been forcefully mutated into Esag. Of course, Shinji was shokced by this, and with the battles after this was revealed, he couldn't bring himself to fight his father regardless of what happened. This led to Eiji and Luna nearly being killed on multiple occassions, but Shinji's dad prevented this from happening due to his honor. Thankfully, the team eventually free Luna's father, who helped exposit on what happened to Shinji's dad. Mr. Watanabe started out working with SEGA alongside Mr. Hashimoto for SEGA, and it was there they discovered the multiverse portals that let them witness what was going on. However, Mr. Watanabe went against orders out of curiosity and entered the first one he saw, going into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Mr. Hashimoto in hopes of bringing him back, and it almost worked, until Mr. Watanabe ended up in an explosion that should've killed him, forcing Hashimoto to return to HQ. In the wreckage, Watanabe was found by a strange digital entity who promised to save his life if he agreed to give up control of his body for years (the number of years totaling until about the time Shinji, Eiji, and Luna defeated Yons and Dentonin). Mr. Watanabe agreed, and ended up unconscious while the entity transformed his body into that of the Metal Sonic CPU known as Esag, who started creating havoc in the game worlds and even created and recruited Dentonin and Yons as members of the AI. Hashimoto somehow discovered this, and reveal that the only way to defeat Esag is to bring him back to the world he first possessed Mr. Watanabe and kill him there. Shinji was still reluctant, not wanting to kill his own father. However, Luna and Eiji reminded him of all the struggles they've gone through and told him to not give up, just as he told them over the course of this adventure. Shinji agreed with the following quote: "Minna, to Sonic no Sekai! That's where this conflict started, and that's where it's all gonna end." The riders managed to lure Esag back to Sonic's world with the secret branches of SEGA, Nintendo, and Sony creating dimensional barriers to prevent Esag from escaping. Then, our heroes transformed one last time into the Gaming Kamen Riders for their final conflict. The longer Esag fought, the more he was weakened (which was revealed to be due to the atmosphere was what originally kept Esag from escaping, and it was more than ready to take him back). Still, Shinji was a little hesistant, then, he heard his father's voice from Esag. His father was proud of what Shinji had become, and was ready to pass on if Shinji was ready to give him a quick ending. Shinji complied with this, delivering the final blow, killing both Esag and his father in the process, and thus, ending the threat of the AI for good. An Ending is Only the Start of a New Beginning After the threat of the AI was finished, the group took off onto their own separate routes after Shinji and his friends graduated from college. Luna returned to the game repair business alongside her father, hoping to get reaquainted and to prepare for the future if the gaming riders were needed once more. Eiji, instead of attempting to just focus on himself, now began to help the homeless by using his pay to provide food and shelter for them, finally having gotten over his vengeance-fueled side and having become less greedy and more helping of others during his time as a rider. The multiverse still remained a secret to the mass population, but the secret branches of the gaming companies continued their business of monitoring the worlds out there. As for Shinji, since he graduated, he decided to retire from his home world to live and travel amongst the worlds of the video games he grew up in, helping out as much as he could there. The story ending with SEGA, Nintendo, and Sony working together and releasing the video game of the Gaming Riders: Kamen Rider SEGA. Hyperdimension Neptunia Related Stories Since the creation of Kamen Rider SEGA, there were alternate realities conceived when KKD was introduced to the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. The original of this idea was The Riders of Hyperdimension Neptunia, yet with the upcoming release of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re Birth, this idea could be re-tooled. Another installment was released called Kamen Rider SEGA: The Animation when the anime of Hyperdimension Neptunia was made, but neither story has gone past a few chapters overall. RP Forum/Takeshi's Storyline This would be the main continuity that Kamen Rider SEGA follows for both the forum Takeshi originated in, and the plotlines that were explained in the various pages and profiles on this wiki. Kamen Rider SEGA: The Animation Notes Here, the goddesses hand-picked the various people to be their knights, and they are as follows: Takeshi Narumi as Kamen Rider SEGA, Luna Hashimoto as Kamen Rider Playstation, Eiji Miyamoto as Kamen Rider Nintendo, and Akiko Hayashi as Kamen Rider Xbox. Some of the differences to note are primarily amidst the appearances of the Gaming Riders. SEGA looks pretty much the same, but the others look different to varying degrees: 1) Playstation still has the aspect of being similar to Fourze with some bits alongside with Kamen Rider Femme, the main difference is that the Femme-style helmet is gone, replaced by another design, and that the actual console used is that of a PS3 instead of a PS2. 2) Like in Riders of Hyperdimension Neptunia, Xbox has become a mainstay of the gaming riders. She is still somewhat based on Kamen Rider Kaixa, as they both portray the letter X in their theme, but instead of the original console, her theme has been updated to more match the Xbox 360. 3) Nintendo had the BIGGEST changes as he had a design overhaul! Instead of what he looked like in his image shown in an earlier section, which is more themed around the Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo is now themed around the newest console, the Nintendo Wii U. As such, his primary color scheme changed from purple and crimson red with green eyes, to white and cyan with the only known references to his previous colors being the purple eyes. Potential Prologue Before these events ocurred, Takeshi had ended up in this reality alongside his friend, Sho Yuuki, after stowing aboard the DenLiner. Specifically, Takeshi ends up in the Ultradimension with Neptune. As a classmate of Sho's, Takeshi had only been in combat rarely, and was constantly trying to follow the path of Kamen Rider Wizard, despite having encountered SEGA in the past with Neptune. Eventually, this Takeshi of the past, as it turns out, is given the SEGA Driver, becomes SEGA, and realizes the path he must take. Kamen Rider SEGA's Future After much consideration, KKD, now KKD Silver, is planning on reworking Kamen Rider SEGA as a whole so aspects from both the original Pre-Neptunia plot and aspects from the concepts made with Hyperdimension Neptunia to hopefully create something more original. Trivia *It should be noted that the idea of a video game themed Kamen Rider had been used before. However, it should also be noted that that rider story: Kamen Rider System, is in no ways linked to SEGA as there are vast differences. **While SEGA and all of the riders within were based off of video game consoles, System was more focused on the different video game genres with the main theme referencing the video games themselves is the portable console he used known as the V-System; his forms even being based off of the different types such as action/adventure platformers, sports, first person shooters, fighting games, puzzle games, and even the popular horror games. The secondary rider of that story wasn't even video game based, it was more of an iPod/music thing going on there, whereas the riders in SEGA were themed after consoles of different companies, and as such, held the respective rivaliries associated with them. **The monsters are different as well. In System, the monsters, known as Viruses, are multicolored monsters that corrupt one person through their own V-System, the popular handheld of that story, and change the person into a monster with one specialized ability. In SEGA, the Corrupted Processor Units do possess people, but the way of doing it is more deceptive by hiding in cheat codes that only have a one-time use without the person knowing of it; and the resulting monsters are usually corrupted versions of various video game characters from Tiny the Tiger from the Crash Bandicoot games, even up to the AI's most powerful member Esag who was also the Metal Sonic CPU. *It should be noted that the members of the AI have names that are anagrams of the various companies they represent which are reflected in the monsters they sent out, just like the consoles are represented by the Gaming Riders throughout SEGA. To make a point, Yons represents Sony, Dentonin shows off Nintendo, Esag is a twisted version of Sega, and the initially "Gekijouban" exclusive Fortimocs is an interpretation of Microsoft. *Despite Kamen Rider Xbox and Fortimocs initially being Gekijouban exclusive in the original fic, the Hyperdimension Neptunia had four main characters each based off of SEGA, Nintendo, Playstation, AND Xbox, so it was only fitting that the aforementioned rider and Kaijin were made into mainstays of the stories with SEGA alongside the original three Gaming Riders and the original three AI members. *The original Kamen Rider SEGA was initially planned to make a cameo in Sonic Climax Jump's planned Gekijouban Ore Tanjou. In it, SEGA would come dashing in through one of the dimensional portals, defeating multiple Imagin much to the shock of the local Den-O, Zeronos, and Imagin. However, SEGA helps with his speed long enough for the Den-O riders to follow Gaoh back to the present. *After some smaller attempts to write up chapters for the original fiction, KKD was introduced to the Hyperdimension Neptunia series by his aibou, O.N. It was clear there were obvious similarities between the two, most game references including the main four of the game matching the main console companies that SEGA and the gaming riders did. So, KKD decided to make a crossover of SEGA with this game, which led to the Riders of Hyperdimension Neptunia where the Gaming Riders are matched up as knights to their respective CPUs (SEGA to Neptune/Purple Heart, Playstation to Noire/Black Heart, Nintendo to Blanc/White Heart, and Xbox to Vert/Green Heart.) *Considering in the Neptunia universe, there were more than the original four goddesses, there is the potential for there to be even more gaming riders. **To put it in perspective, there were at least eight or nine different CPUs, with one hinted at in the Neptunia wiki, however the information above will only be based off of the known ones. Keep in mind that each gaming rider will be based off of a console while the corresponding CPU will represent the company that owns it. As such, the following could be presumed about Kamen Rider SEGA the Animation: all of the gaming riders will be based off of the SEGA consoles ((most notably the Dreamcast) who's the knight of Neptune), the Nintendo Consoles (the knight belonging to Blanc), the Playstation (this knight being Noire's), the two Xbox consoles (Vert being the CPU to this rider), the PC or PC Engine (belonging to Peashy of course), and the old Atari consoles (being the knight of Rei Ryghts). **With Arfoire being the original goddess, seeming to represent the time before home consoles, there is hinted to be a rider for her. In fact, in the forum, there is one: Kamen Rider Arcade, who is based off older arcade systems before the fad of these older things faded away in most countries in favor for the home consoles. **With the release of the independant Ouya console, there is the potential for there to be a rider based off of that. If this is the case, it will be the first Gaming Rider to have either no CPU since the console hasn't made that big an impact on video game histroy yet, or it will be the first to have an OC CPU in order to correspond with this development. **Also to bear in mind are the CPU candidates: Neptune's, Noire's, and Blanc's sisters. If they have the potential to become CPUs themselves, then it should be possible for them to have knights/Gaming Riders of their own. In fact, KKD may soon hint at exactly what will happen involving this soon. Category:KKD's Stories